


Penguin Pyjamas

by pillowcreek



Series: 25 Days of Ficmas [19]
Category: The Bridge (Podcast)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 07:25:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13289952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pillowcreek/pseuds/pillowcreek
Summary: Challenger Deep tries to get Bollard dressed up for the POSEIDON pyjama party.





	Penguin Pyjamas

“Come on, Bollard! Let me see!” Deep called through the door. 

“No. There is no way I’m going out there in this… this _thing,_ ” Bollard said. 

“It’s called a onesie,” Deep said helpfully. 

“I don’t care. It’s horrible and embarrassing and there’s no way that I’m going anywhere near Percy and Nora in it.” 

“It’s POSEIDON’s annual pyjama party. You have to go near them.” 

“I don’t understand why I can’t just wear my normal pyjamas.” 

“Because we have to match! Also your normal pyjamas look horrible, do you have any fashion sense-” 

Bollard threw the door open. “I’m sorry, did you just say that we’re going to _match?!_ ” 

Deep beamed. “You put it on!” 

Bollard scowled down at the penguin onesie. “Yeah. I’m not wearing it to the party though. Not if we’re _matching._ ” 

“Oh come on! The matching’s cute! It’s romantic!” 

“It’s disgusting and Percy and Nora will annoy me with it for weeks.” 

“Yes, but I’ll be so happy and love you forever,” she cooed, wrapping her arms around her girlfriend’s waist. 

Bollard looked at her for a moment before turning and going back into her room. “Yeah, I’m changing.” 

“No, you can’t change!” Deep said, following her. “You look so cute! At least let me take a photo.” 

“Nope. A photo means that there’s a possibility that Percy and Nora will see it. And there is no way that I’m letting them see me like this.” 

Deep grinned. “Put the hood up.” 

Bollard huffed and put up the hood, the penguin face flopping down over her forehead. “With all respect, I hate you sometimes.” 

“At least you’ve stopped calling me ma’am.” Deep snapped a quick photo on her phone. “Adorable.” 

“Fuck you.” 

“Hm, maybe later. Now let’s see what _decent_ pyjamas you’ve got before we’re late to the party.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: @thenightcrowd


End file.
